No One Messes With My Brother
by Demon Sam Winchester
Summary: When Dean finds his brother missing after a previous hunt, Dean goes to his most trusted friend, Bobby for help. Can Dean find Sam before its too late?
1. A Familiar Face

***Here is another fan fiction story for you to enjoy!***

****Dean is 27 and Sam is 23 in This Story****

**No One Messes With My Brother: Chapter 1 – A Familiar Face**

**By: Demon Sam Winchester**

_Previously on Supernatural …_

"Stop right there!" Dean shouted with his gun pointed at the enemy.

The enemy turned around to face Dean and to his little brother, Sam who was standing right next to him with a gun pointed at him as well.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the Winchester boys! Where's your Dad at? Oh yeah! Now I remember! He's dead!" the man said with a laugh.

Dean tightened his grip on his gun.

"Shut your fuckin mouth bitch!" Dean yelled with venom in his voice.

The man laughed again. Dean was getting mad. This man thought this was a game.

"Dean since when did you learn to talk like that?" he asked

_What the hell! How did he know my name? _ Dean cursed

The man turned to face Sam. Sam felt a shiver travel down his spine as he saw the man's eyes surveying his body. The man ran his lips across his mouth.

"Sam… you look better now that you're all grown up" he said with lust showing in his eyes and voice

Sam flinched as the man stepped forward. Sam took a step backwards. Dean saw his brother's movement and knew that this man was going to do something bad to Sam. Dean didn't want to take any chances so he raised his gun towards the man with his finger on the trigger, waiting for the right time to pull it. The man was too focused on Sam that he didn't notice Dean holding the gun at him. Dean decided it was now or never and pulled the trigger. The man fell flat on his face, blood seeping through his hip. There were now the sound of cars and police sirens going off nearby and Sam and Dean knew that was their time to leave.

***How is it? Don't forget to review my stories! It helps me write better and I like hearing what other people have to say about my stories!***


	2. The Surprise Attack

**No One Messes With My Brother: Chapter 2 - The Surprise Attack**

**By: Demon Sam Winchester**

_Now…_

Sam and Dean ran to the Impala. Sam got in the passenger's side, while Dean got in the driver's seat. They quickly closed the car doors. Dean stomped on the accelerator, eager to get out before any cops would find them. The black impala sped right out of the area Sam and Dean were just in. Dean pulled onto the main road. Glancing in the mirror to see if he was being followed, Dean saw no traces of being followed. He slowed the impala down a little.

"That was close!" Dean said with a sigh of relief

"You can say that again"

"That was close!" Dean said again

"You know I was kidding, Dean. You really didn't have to repeat that"

"Then why did you say 'You can say that again?' "Dean asked

Dean honestly knew where Sam was going. He was just playing along. Dean was trying to get the image of the man they just saw at the hunt, licking his lips out of his head. The whole thought of it sent a chill down Dean's spine. Just thinking about it was too much for him to handle. He has never seen anyone look at Sam with lust.

'_Well at least I shot him. He can't hurt Sam if he's dead'. _Dean thought while looking at Sam from the corner of his right eye.

"Never mind Dean" Sam said quietly

Dean saw the quick change in Sam's voice. He saw Sam look away. He leaned against the window, gazing out of the passenger's side window. Sam was acting like he just had a drunk moment, like as he just had tons of beers and started to have mood swings. He was just staring out the window for no reason. Dean focused on the road. If Sam was hurt in emotional or physical state, Dean would take care of it at the next motel they were going to stay at. Dean saw the motel sign coming up. He pulled into the parking lot in front of the main entrance. Dean parked in a car slot.

"Sam? You okay? You look like something is bothering you."

Sam looked over at Dean.

"I was just thinking about-… never mind. It's not important right now"

"Sam, you can tell me anything. I'm here for you"

"Maybe later, Dean. I'm just tried" Sam said turning back towards the window once more

Dean shrugged. He opened his car door. He glanced back at Sam. Something defiantly wasn't right. As soon as they get into their new motel room, they were going to have a coming to Jesus meeting.

"I'm going to sign us in and get the room key. You wait here okay?"

"Whatever" Sam said not moving his gaze from outside.

Dean got out of the car, shutting the door behind him. He walked into the front door. While Dean was getting the room key, Sam took his gaze away from the window. Now he looked straight ahead. Sam slumped in his seat. Sam was thinking about the hunt. The man from the previous hunt was still in his head. Sam has never seen anybody look at him like that before and that was bothering him. Sam saw that Dean shot the man in the hip but Sam swore he saw the man get up after they just ran from the area.

'_No' _Sam though then shaking his head _'Dean killed him. He can't be alive… right? No one can survive a gunshot around the area he was hit. He is dead. The man is dead. I don't need to be afraid of someone who can't hurt me. Besides, Dean has always made sure that nothing and nobody had hurt me. Dean would protect him. He promised me that over and over again. I made the same promise to him too'_.

Sam did come to the rescue when Dean was in trouble. Like the time he saved Dean from Gordon, when he was being held hostage to lure him in for Gordon to kill him. But to tell him the truth, Dean got his ass out of more things that he had ever done for Dean. Sam wished he could help Dean as much as he helped him. Dean was his older brother. He would die for him. He would do anything for him too. To be useless when it came to hunting, there would be no chance of surviving. Sam knew he had to try harder. He had to be strong for Dean and for himself. Sam was so busy with all his thoughts running through his brain at once, that he didn't notice that someone was coming up to the black impala. He went over to the driver's side, and opened the back seat door slowly, so he didn't get caught. He climbed inside the car and quietly moved behind Sam's seat. He then pulled out a cloth from his pocket and a small bottle. He twisted the cap of the bottle and poured the liquid on the cloth so it would be completely covered in it. Sam straightened himself in his seat.

'_What is that smell?'_ thought Sam as he looked out the window, checking if there was something nearby giving off the odor.

Sam turned his head back towards the front. Suddenly, Sam felt his head jerk back towards the head of his seat. He was about to yell Dean's name when a cloth was smacked onto his face, covering his nose and mouth. Sam had inhaled the smell a little.

'_Crap! Chloroform'_ Sam thought as he raised his hands to his face to get the cloth off

The man then grabbed Sam's arms with one hand, with his giant fist and pinned them to his side and applied more pressure on Sam's face with the cloth. Sam struggled. He knew he couldn't hold his breath any longer. He finally let out a huge breath he was holding, only to inhale the chloroform when he breathed in more air. Sam was starting to get dizzy and stopped struggling. He couldn't faint now. Dean would be back soon. He has to. Sam's head was beginning to throb, his eyes starting to go fuzzy. He couldn't fight it any more. He gave into the darkness that was waiting for him.

"Dean" Sam said in muffled voice, then closed his eyes completely.

***So how was it? You feel the Suspense? I know some people like Sam getting hurt. That's why I make my stories with at least one time Sam gets hurt or captured. Please review!***


	3. Getting Help

***So I decided to continue on with this story. I would like to thank one of my reviewers who encouraged me to continue writing, **_**supernaturalrenegade, **_**thank you!***

****I also want to tell you that I did a different way of the story scenes for this chapter than the 1 and 2. It will go back and forth between where Sam is to where Dean and now, Bobby are. Anyway enjoy Chapter 3 and don't forget to review! ****

**No One Messes With My Brother: Chapter 3 - Getting Help**

**By: Demon Sam Winchester **

_Previously on Supernatural …_

He knew he couldn't hold his breath any longer. He finally let out a huge breath he was holding, only to inhale the chloroform when he breathed in more air. Sam was starting to get dizzy and stopped struggling. He couldn't faint now. Dean would be back soon. He has to. Sam's head was beginning to throb, his eyes starting to go fuzzy. He couldn't fight it any more. He gave into the darkness that was waiting for him.

"Dean" Sam said in muffled voice, then closed his eyes completely.

_Now…_

Dean thanked the person at the counter and began to walk back to Sam. Dean was almost at the front door when he saw that Sam wasn't in the car. He also saw something lying under his car that was partly sticking out. Dean sprinted out the front door.

"Sam!" Dean called out

Dean opened the passenger's side door. Sam's phone was lying on the car floor. Dean knew that Sam wouldn't go anywhere without his phone in case he needed to call for help. Dean remembered the item he saw under the car when he was coming out from the front door. He knelt down and reached under his car, feeling around for the item he saw earlier.

"Ha!" Dean said as he found the item

He pulled it out.

"What the hell?" Dean said while observing a small, empty bottle

He flipped it over to see if there was a tag with the name of the liquid that was in the bottle. Dean didn't see a tag so he looked at the bottle's cap. He twisted it off, releasing a very powerful odor from inside the bottle. Dean stumbled back a little, surprised of the horrible stench that was inside the bottle. Dean was at least expecting some sort of smell like whisky. Sam wouldn't drink whisky unless it was a very special occasion. It was Dean who was the partier. Sam would be once and awhile. Dean and Sam have many things in common but they also have thing uncommon. Dean didn't understand what the bottle was doing under his car. Sam was missing too. He swore the last time he saw Sam was when he was getting out of the car. He went to get their room key while Sam stayed in the car. Sam would tell him if he left. Something wasn't right.

"SAM!" Dean yelled out again hoping to see his little brother come running back to him

Dean was even hoping that Sam was hiding and would jump out at any second now; making him scared that he might even wet his pants. Sam couldn't be missing. No! Not now! He promised his Dad that he would look out for him. Hell! That was his death wish! He knew that! Dean looked at the bottle again. There were no hints that might lead to Sam but the bottle he had in his hands at the moment. He was going to need help. He wiped his phone out of his right pants pocket, quickly searched through his contact list, then holding the 'call' button down. He placed the phone up to his ear, listening for the person, at the end of the line to pick up. It rang 3 times before he heard the familiar voice.

"Hello?" a voice said at the other end of the phone

"Bobby, its Dean"

"Hey! If it isn't Dean! How have you been? How's Sam? You two aren't getting into a lot of trouble are you?" he joked

"I'm doing fine Bobby but… Sam… he… Bobby… he's"

"What about him, Dean?"

Bobby could tell by the way Dean was speaking that something was wrong. Or even worse that Sam was missing. Sam would never be gone without an explanation from him to Dean.

"He's missing…"

******XxXxXxXxXx**XxXxXxXxXx**XxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXx**XxXxXxXxXx**XxXxXxXxXx******

Sam moaned. He was regaining his consciousness.

_"Where am I?" _Sam thought

It was dark. Sam couldn't see a thing. He was curled up a tiny bit, with his legs underneath him. He squeezed his eyes shut, then opened them again to see if there was any difference then before. No, he still couldn't see. He moved his arms when to rub his eyes. Sam couldn't move his arms. He moved his arms back and forth to find out where his arms were.

_"What the hell?"_ Sam thought

His arms were behind his back. He tried to move his wrist. He couldn't move them too. He pushed his legs out from under him, pulling his ankles apart, finding out he couldn't move them either. Why couldn't he move? He yelled out Dean's name. It was muffled. Why couldn't he hear his voice? He moved his jaw around, trying to figure out why he couldn't speak. He stopped moving his jaw. He felt the stickiness on his mouth. If he couldn't hear his own voice yell out, then he couldn't speak. Duct tape! He was tied up in duct tape! Sam knew he was gagged. If he was gagged with duct tape then he was probably blindfolded with duct tape also. He moved his legs and arms. He stopped moving when he decided that he wasn't going to break free anytime soon. He felt the floor he was lying on.

_"This doesn't feel like the impala seat. It isn't the same feeling. What happened? How did I even get here? I was waiting in the black impala for Dean to come out with our motel room key… wait! If Dean was with me then…Then where is he?"_

What was going on? Sam tried to see if he could at least sit up. As soon as he sat up, his head smacked against something really hard. Sam fell back on the ground. Even blindfolded with duct tape, his eyes were going fuzzy. His head was throbbing again. He sunk back into unconsciousness.

**"That's where I am going to stop this Chapter! If you still want to read more, review! Thank you everyone who is reading my stories and are enjoying them a lot!***


	4. Discovering What Happened To Sam

***I know that the last chapter (3) was not very long so I tried to make this one longer! Enjoy Chapter 4 in No One Messes With My Brother!***

**No One Messes with My Brother: Chapter 4 – Discovering What Happened To Sam**

**By: Demon Sam Winchester**

_Then…_

Sam moaned. He was regaining his consciousness.

_"Where am I?" _Sam thought

It was dark. Sam couldn't see a thing. He moved his arms when to rub his eyes. Sam couldn't move his arms. He moved his arms back and forth to find out where his arms were.

_"What the hell?"_ Sam thought

His arms were behind his back. He pushed his legs out from under him, pulling his ankles apart, finding out he couldn't move them either. Why couldn't he move? He yelled out Dean's name. It was muffled. He moved his jaw around, trying to figure out why he couldn't speak. He felt the stickiness on his mouth. If he couldn't hear his own voice yell out, then he couldn't speak. Duct tape! He was tied up in duct tape! He moved his legs and arms. He stopped moving when he decided that he wasn't going to break free anytime soon.

What was going on? Sam tried to see if he could at least sit up. As soon as he sat up, his head smacked against something really hard. Sam fell back on the ground. Even blindfolded with duct tape, his eyes were going fuzzy. His head was throbbing again. He sunk back into unconsciousness.

Dean opened the passenger's side door. Sam's phone was lying on the car floor. Dean knew that Sam wouldn't go anywhere without his phone in case he needed to call for help. He wiped his phone out of his right pants pocket, quickly searched through his contact list, then holding the 'call' button down. He placed the phone up to his ear, listening for the person, at the end of the line to pick up. It rang 3 times before he heard the familiar voice.

"Hello?" a voice said at the other end of the phone

"Bobby, its Dean"

"Hey! If it isn't Dean! How have you been? How's Sam? You two aren't getting into a lot of trouble are you?" he joked

"I'm doing fine bobby but… Sam… he… Bobby… he's"

"What about him, Dean?"

"He's missing…"

_Now…_

"Dean I'm sure Sam is okay. He probably went for a walk" Bobby tried to convince Dean

Bobby was trying to calm down Dean. He was also trying to stay calm. They couldn't help Sam if they were both reacting the way Dean is currently acting at the moment. Sam was like a son to him, as well as dean. He swore to look after both of John's kids since he was never around to do it for them. When he heard about how John gave his soul to the yellow eye demon exchange to bring Dean back to life, he was shocked. He was angry, proud, and also sad all over inside him when he heard the news. He was angry because Dean got injured so bad he had practically died, he was proud for how John gave his life for his son, and he was sad due to the fact that the boys lost their last parent. He was now the last family member that Dean and Sam knew.

"No, Bobby, he didn't go for a walk! "

"Calm down ya, idjit! Start from the begging. What happened and where was the last place you saw him?"

"Okay… sorry Bobby… I'm just worried"

"Don't be, Dean we'll find him. Now tell me what happened"

"It all started when Sam and I got in the impala. We were driving to our new motel. Then Sam was all quiet, after we had a funny joke together. That was what made me curious from the start. He was going to tell me what happened then decided not to. I saw the sign to the motel and pulled in the parking lot area. I told him to wait in the impala while I went to sign us in and get our room key. When I got back to the car, Sam was gone. The phone was on the car floor where Sam was sitting"

"That now makes me curious as well. Sam wouldn't leave you for any reason, right?"

"Of course we didn't, Bobby! We didn't have a fight at all!" Dean yelled

"Don't yell at me, boy! I know that. You told me. Was there anything else I need to know? Was there a letter, an item near the car?"

"No nothing was… wait… Yeah, there was a small bottle. It was sticking out from under the impala. It wasn't there before. Oh! It has a powerful stench too"

"Stench?" Bobby asked confused

What kind of bottle would have a stench or odor? Only type of liquid that could be in a bottle and have a stench would be… oh shit! Chloroform! Sam was chloroformed! Not good… not good!

"That's not good…" Bobby mumbled

"You got any ideas what the liquid in the bottle could have been?" Dean asked not hearing the last comment Bobby had made

"Dean, Sam was chloroformed…"

"Because I don- what did you say?"

"Sam was chloroformed. That is my best guess. The only liquid that would have that type of smell you described would be chloroform…"

"Chloroform! You're saying someone kidnapped him!"

Dean was starting to panic. No… no, no, no! Sam was okay. Sam has to be! He has to protect him! That's his job! 'Protect Sammy'! That was his father's exact words to him!

"I'm going to come down to you okay? I'll be there soon!"

"Hurry, Bobby! Sam could be hurt!"

_'Sam has to be okay'_ Dean said to himself over and over again

***Okay so no Sam in this Chapter but there will be plenty of hurt, Sammy in the next Chapter! Please review and the more reviews encourage me update sooner/quicker!* **


	5. Author's Message

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for not posting many new chapters up! I'm having huge writers block… PLZ I NEED EVERYONE TO HELP ME IN ALL MY STORIES! TELL ME WHAT U THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT! Thx!


End file.
